Okay Is Better Than Terrible, Right?
by Dajypop
Summary: Nux always wakes up a ball of energy, but today is a special occasion.


**Title:** Okay Is Better Than Terrible, Right?  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Mad Max  
 **Setting:** Nux and Slit's Apartment, Citadel, Holding Cell  
 **Pairing:** Nux/Slit, Skinny/Morsov  
 **Characters:** Nux, Slit, Morsov, Skinny, War Pup OC: Asp  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 517  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** AU - Modern AU, Adoption, Gay, Slash, Yaoi  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Asp.  
 **Summary:** Nux always wakes up a ball of energy, but today is a special occasion.

 **AN:** A birthday present for Todd! It's probably a bit late, and I started it when I wasn't feeling so good, but I hope it comes out alright. He browsed OTPPrompts on Tumblr and found this prompt for me:

 _Your OTP are expecting a child (whether through pregnancy or the official date of the adoption's coming up). And then they end up doing something pretty stupid that makes them segue into a conversation like this one:_

 _A: "*sigh* We're gonna be terrible parents."_

 _B: "Of course not! We'll be great! … Good, at least…"_

 _A: "… At least we'll not kill the kid."_

 **Okay Is Better Than Terrible, Right?** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Nux woke with a start, as he did just about every morning, nearly leaping out of bed to take care of his usual morning duties before returning to jump on top of his lover to wake him with sloppy kisses and sheer exuberance. Slit simply wrinkled his nose and pushed at the other's face, shaking his head as he finally moved to sit up, the younger man straddling his thighs and looking, for all intents and purposes, like an extremely excited child on Christmas Morning. Shifting again, he knocked the other over and quickly moved to pin him, giving him a rough kiss that left him panting as his lover disappeared into the bathroom. When he came back, those large blue eyes were focused on him and he couldn't help but ask.

"What's got you so excited, this morning, Numb Nuts?" He questioned, head tipping a little as he stretched his arms up, only willing to stop with a succession of snicks and cracks worked down his spine. Satisfied, he turned back to look at the other as he spoke, glad the other waited for him to finish before he did so.

"We're _two days_ away from getting Asp. Officially. He's going to be the best little Pup we ever saw, Slit!" All of that excitement didn't seem to permeate through Slit's wall of calm indifference, but he offered a sharp smile that puckered the scars on his cheeks, the look alone made of such magnetism that Nux was off the bed and in his arms in a second, kissing at the left side of his face, over the staples there.

"That so, Nuts?" He teased, as if he had no idea, licking the other's cheek and smirking at him, "Well, we'll just have to do something to celebrate, won't we?"

Those blue eyes went wide and round and suddenly the younger man was bounding off to the closet.

"Races?" He nearly squealed, bouncing to and fro on naked feet, a wiggle here and there showing all that energy that needed to be burnt out.

"Yeah, Nuts. We can go check out the races."

What they hadn't expected was for Morsov to call them, halfway to the usual track, and tell them they were trying street racing that day. This, of course, ended in their car bent around a street light and several cops investigating their 'suspicious' hood ornaments. Morsov, Nux, Slit and Skinny ended up spending the night in a holding cell, all sprawled across one another.

"We're going to make terrible parents." Slit muttered into his lover's ear, petting his bald head absently.

"Of course not! We'll be great! ...Good, at least." Nux spoke as if he could back up his hunch with solid facts, and it felt good to know _someone_ had faith in them.

"I guess. At least we won't kill the kid." Came the easy reply, a kiss planted between Nux's eyes punctuating the words.

"Hopefully." Morsov tossed in playfully, earning a sharp kick from the scarred man currently busy stroking the body paint from his lover's head.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I really hope you enjoyed this, babe! ouo It was fun to write. ; u;


End file.
